


a spirit of fire

by rainbowtaurus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deception, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, I feel like being sappy, Kylo Organa, Kylo is a romantic, Kylo is crushing hard, Kylo is the merman, Little Mermaid Elements, Love, Mermaids, No Pregnancy, Not Beta Read, Pining, Rey is a monster slayer, Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, Virgin Kylo Ren, Warrior rey, communication barriers, magical creatures being hunted, merman/human sex, no graphic depictions of animals or creatures being harmed, palpatine is still evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtaurus/pseuds/rainbowtaurus
Summary: Kylo, a merman and Prince of the underwater Kingdom of Alderaan, has fallen in love with a human. Rey.He risks making a deal with the Sea Witch Mother Talzin to become human and win Rey's heart.What happens when Rey finds out who he truly is?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	a spirit of fire

_“...the entire universe conspired to help me find you._ ”― Paulo Coelho

____________

Ruins of an ancient castle loom over the rocky outcropping of a peninsula situated deep in the heart of a forgotten valley. Although it is no longer the indomitable fortress from its glory days, it retains a stubbornly noble presence. Laid out before the crumbling towers is the calm sea, shimmering under the pearl glow of the moon and star speckled sky. Water gently laps at the stone laden shore. 

Beneath its fathomless midnight depths, life stirs. Small creatures swish and dive into deeper, colder waters. They blend into their murky surroundings as a predator glides past them, making no note of their existence. 

Propelled by the powerful deep strokes of his tail, Kylo Organa, the only mer-prince of the underwater Kingdom of Alderaan, quietly breaks the glass surface of the water. 

His raven hair dances with the movement of the current, the long tresses creating a halo around his half emerged face. Two thick locks have been pulled back and braided in the traditional style of his ancestors. Kelp, seagrass, shells, and pearls have been lovingly woven into the strands by the Queen of Alderaan. 

His mother.

Kylo absently touches the largest shell fastened to his hair, the one his mother wore on her coronation day. His fingers gently skim the ridges and curves, a habit that has turned into a ritual of self comfort. She is always with him.

The sea is dangerous. Merciless. But for a mer to breath the same air as the landwalkers is a deadly decision. A needlessly risky decision. The land-Emperor’s Hunters are plentiful, and the price for mer-tails is too tempting to pass up. The price for _any_ magical creature is high, especially in times of war and uncertainty.

And these are uncertain times.

Kylo gasps as he inhales air perfumed by moss and pine, the wind drying the droplets of water on his cheeks. A sweet scent - perhaps springtime flowers - causes him to gag and cough. It takes a good while to practice breathing above the water, the gills behind his ears rapidly pulsing as his body adjusts. The world above is so unlike Kylo’s natural habitat, and yet, doesn’t his form indicate both land and sea _could_ become his home?

The full moon illuminates gently sloping hills blanketed with wild grass, and a lone owl screams out a series of shrill hoots. Creatures that travel between realms can sense magic and Kylo bites his bottom lip, hoping no other beings will announce his arrival.

Love has made him very, very foolish. 

A tower shrouded in ivy grows larger as Kylo swims closer to the shore. Great oaks crowd around the old stronghold, and a crackling fire burns within its walls. She is here, just as Kylo knew she would be. With every full moon, she comes to this place and makes camp.

Kylo stops to lift himself halfway onto a stack of rocks jutting out from the water, hoping to catch a glimpse of the human who has ensnared his heart. He quickly checks his satchel, made of dozens of discarded shark pouches, to ensure it is secure across his chest. No holes or tears can be found, and Kylo murmurs a sigh of relief. It holds something that has cost him, potentially, everything.

As always, the sound of his murmur startles him. In his watery home Kylo communicates by sending waves of thoughts, he tells elaborate stories with his hands, expressions, and flicks of his tail. The sounds coming from his throat are low, they are _deep_ , and he hopes that he can master human words so that _she_ might understand him. He tries to replicate the human way of speaking and ends up making a muddle of noises.

Kylo dreams of being held in her arms, he dreams of tasting the warmth of the sun on her lips so that she might taste the salt of the gentle sea on his. He dreams of whispering forbidden words of love and affection into her ear.

It was, after all, her voice he fell in love with first. A voice that lured him close to shore and held him captive. The melody of her song so enchanting he might have dreamed it; might have thought her a siren sent from the other-realm to bewitch land and sea creatures alike. But the words were so sorrowful he could hardly bear it. Kylo’s heart broke with every beat as she sang of loss and longing. 

She was lonely, and so was he.

Now, bathed in the golden light of the fire, Kylo can see her well enough to admire the freckles on her face. Her broadsword is still in the hilt of her belt, but her double-bladed staff rests against the wall. Each blade is serrated and razor-sharp. 

In the past Kylo observed her practicing her form. She wields her weapons with grace and agility; with a ferocity that urges Kylo to believe she has a spirit of fire.

The emblem on her clothing gives her away as a hunter for the Emperor - as a monster slayer. But in her demeanor he detects no maligned character, no sadistic tendencies.

And yet - 

He is safer taking the form of a human man. There is a possibility he is wrong.

Kylo slides off the rocks and glides around the peninsula, out of sight and near the grassy bank adjacent to the main road. With a lump in his throat he gently removes the shells, pearls, and kelp from his hair. He keeps only his mother’s shell and a few pearls for trade. The rest of it returns to the sea.

Next, he removes the vial from his satchel and turns it over in his hand. It contains the potion brewed by the Sea Witch Mother Talzin. Her promises slither between his ears and echo loud and clear in his mind. Their encounter haunts him.

_“Willing to risk it all for a human? For a maiden? Oh, my boy, you are as foolish as your grandfather. However,” Talzin cackles, “You do have the assets that maidens desire.” Her staff pokes him in the chest as she licks a long, thin tongue over her lips._

_“Broad shoulders,_ _proud nose, a strong jawline. Your mother’s eyes._ _Those lips soften your features. Yes, yes, you're certainly beautiful enough.”_

_Kylo’s gaze is impenetrable. He says nothing as Talzin examines him. He’s heard of her games. The Witch’s gaze snaps up to meet his eyes._

_“But this," Talzin's staff prods the fins on his forearms, “Will not do. Neither will these.”_ _One of her tentacles uncurls and stretches to lift his upper lip, revealing two sharp canines. Her eyes rove to his webbed hands, the gills behind his ears, and his massive, powerful tail._

_“Mmm, yes, to the humans you are a monster. Repugnant. Good luck, Prince of Alderaan, for I very much desire to add the Queen's son to my collection."_

Talzin’s harsh, cruel laughter rings in his ears. Kylo pushes Talzin's venom from his mind. 

He heaves his great body onto the shore and drinks the potion. It burns, and he writhes as change rips through him from head to fin. Kylo tries not to fight the pain, tries to succumb entirely to the magic transforming his body.

_I yield, I yield, I yield. Take me from the sea, so that I might find the spirit of fire._

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet I drabble to keep the writing spark going.  
> Thank you for reading =)  
> Next update is 03/21


End file.
